Love: The Hard Way
by twisted.angell
Summary: I’ve learnt that life’s surprises are what make life worth living, the uncertainty, the ability for everything to change in a split second. [Brooke] [Rate M for sexual content]
1. Chapter 1

**Love: The Hard Way**

A Lucas and Brooke Fanfiction

_Apparently the whole "Love at first sight" thing really does exist, I wouldn't know. Love for me came the hard way, the result of a long and complicated journey that even now, 2 years later, is only just beginning. Who knows what the future may bring, I certainly don't, nor do you and I'm happy to keep it this way. I've learnt that life's surprises are what make life worth living, the uncertainty, the ability for everything to change in a split second. It was one of those split second changes that initially sent me on this journey, a moment which I wouldn't change for anything._

Brooke smiled wickedly as the Tree Hill Ravens latest recruit walked towards her. Okay well if she was to be entirely honest, he was walking towards his car, which she happened to be in. Who could blame her though; Lucas Scott was 6"2 of drool worthy male. His blond tipped hair was messed up as usual, but looked slightly more unruly as usual and damp from his post game shower. Too bad, she thought disappointedly to herself, pulling her cheerleading top over her head as he reached the car.

"Hey You" She greeted him with a smile, leaning back slightly allowing Lucas full view of her.

"Oh, I think you got the wrong car" She laughed, seeing him struggle to keep his eyes in contact with hers. Lucas Scott was looking very uncomfortable, an effect which she tended to have on high school boys.

"Nah, don't mind me. I just had to get out of this uniform. I'm Brooke by the way, but I'm guessing you already know that"

"Yeah I did" Lucas glanced warily at her as he got into the front seat of the car. Feeling something brush his shoulder he looked down to catch a glimpse of the leopard print bra Brooke had been wearing, now leaving her in not quite as much clothing as he was comfortable with.

"Well Lucas Scott, it looks like things are about to get interesting around here, you felt it change right?"

"Felt what change?" Lucas asked as he allowed himself a quick glance at her reflection, thankfully to find Brooke now fully dressed, or at least as dressed as the dark blue halter neck she was wearing would allow

"Everything. I mean, how many moments in life can you point to and say, "That's where it all changed".

* * *

"You were naked in Lucas Scott's car?" Peyton shook her head at her best friend, a disbelieving smile on her face. "That bold even for you Brooke".

"Well what can I say, something big happened last night Peyton. Life at Tree Hill shall never be the same again; I just wanted to make sure I left my mark on the night that started it all.

"Sure Brooke, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Lucas is _fine. _Come on; tell me you're not interested." Peyton demanded jumping up off the bed and walking over to her desk where she kept her Polaroid camera.

"Okay so that would be a lie" Brooke shrugged whilst biting her lip. _Snap. _"But tell me you wouldn't go there given the opportunity".

"His all yours" Peyton smiled at the excited look on Brookes face. _Snap. _She and Brooke had been best friends since they were just little girls, they had grown up together, through the bad times and the rare good times, it was times like these that she liked to capture, to remind herself, that life wasn't so bad.

"You know I love you right" Brooke said leaning up and enveloping her friend in a tight embrace.

"Uhuh" Peyton rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter as Brooke pulled her down on top of her.

* * *

"Hey Luke, long time no see" Haley teased as her best friend walked up to her, and apologetic grin on his face.

"What can I say? It's like I'm suddenly famous or something" he rolled his eyes then turned to spin the combination on his locker.

"Famous enough to have naked girls jumping in your car" At that Lucas spun around, he'd been hoping that one wouldn't get out.

"Relax Lucas, only half the school knows" Haley laughed, "but if your don't do something about that, soon everyone will know" she gestured towards his locker, one hand slapped over her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter from escaping. Lucas turned around. Crap, he'd forgotten he'd left that in there.

Before he could slam his locker shut a hand reached in and snatched away the bra. "Hey Gorgeous" Brooke greeted him with a quick peck on the check. "Bye Gorgeous" she shot behind her as she skipped away, her short cheerleading skirt showing off amazing long legs.

All Lucas could do was laugh.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

It's been awhile since I started a new story her at so I thought what better way to do so but with a Brucas. I know this chapter is slightly on the short side, but it was done intentionally. Its largely based on episode 3 of season one, however from here on in, their story shall be my own.

Expect to see other characters making an appearance, in particular Peyton, Haley, Nathan and Chris. I have no set plan for the story, just a basic idea of where I want things to end up, so come what may, lets take the journey together.

Any feed back or suggestions are greatly appreciated. If any one is interested in being a Beta let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love: The Hard Way**

A Lucas and Brooke Fanfiction

**Chapter 2**

Lucas Scott smiled as one of his fellow team mates clapped him on the back, showing their appreciation at the 3 point shot he had just made. Looking over at the cheering crowd he couldn't help but feel an almost overwhelming sense of elation. It was only his third game with the Tree Hill Ravens, yet he seemed to have gained almost as much support as Nathan.

Lucas shook his head, trying to clear out the image of Dan that flooded his mind. Dan was the bastard that abandoned him before he was even born before going on to raise Nathan, Luke's half brother. Lucas looked over at his brother who was busy talking to a pretty blond cheerleader, he'd seen her around, but couldn't quite remember her name.

He and Nathan despised each other as they grew up; from the moment they were old enough to realize that they shared the same father. Then one day things changed. Luke finally got over the resentment he felt for his brother, it must have been some time around 8th grade. Nathan was surprised, but he was a good guy and had never had an issue with Luke. Now 3 years down the track they were solid friends that had only gotten closer after Nathan finally convinced Lucas to join the team.

Lucas had been hesitant at first, he liked his place down at the river court with his friends by his side, but eventually he was unable to say no to his brother and after tonight's game he was sure he'd made the right decision.

Luke jogged over to the sidelines as the final buzzer sounded, the Tree Hill Ravens had one their fourth game of the season but that was no surprise, after all they had both of the Scott brothers as their star players now, the season was looking up, in more ways that one, Lucas thought to himself as the dark brown eyes of a pretty brunette caught his eye.

Brooke Davis. Only the best looking girl at Tree Hill High. He smirked as he approached her, watching her expression of open admiration, then laughed as she launched herself onto him. Swinging her off the ground in a tight hug.

"So what are we doing tonight susperstar?" she asked once he'd released her.

"Oh so it's we now huh?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows raised, causing Brookes smile to drop.

"Joking, Joking" He laughed as she swatted him on the arm.

"Come on baby" Brooke whispered into his ear as she leaned towards him, "I know just the place".

"Brooke I don't know if this is such a good idea" Lucas hesitated, puling back from Brooke breathlessly.

"You mean you don't want to make out with me?" Brooke pouted, biting on her lower lip and not helping Lucas in the slightest.

"Come on, you know that isn't true" Luke rolled his eyes, before shifting his weigh slightly so that she could feel the hard length of him against her.

Brooke looked down with a smile, kissing Lucas lightly on the lips. "Down boy" she whispered with an amused smirk, "this is only just beginning".

"Oh really?" he mumbled against her lips, his hand sliding up the back of the top of her cheerleading uniform. Brooke pushed him away slightly again, pausing to pull of her top before pressing him back up against the wall again.

"Come on Brooke, anyone could see us" Lucas tried to gesture around him. They were behind the gymnasium and could hear the noise from the crowd as they celebrated.

"So? It just makes it all the more fun that way" she laughed, her hand skimming across his muscled stomach.

Taking a deep breath Lucas closed his eyes. What the hell, he thought, pulling her lips hard down on his, letting his hand run up across her bare stomach, down her sides, the brush of his hands across the sides of her breasts causing them to harden in the summers warmth.

"Hmm I think you like that" he whispered, as he cupped her satiny smooth skin in his left hand, rubbing small circles around her small rose coloured nipple.

"Not fair she mumbled, pushing him away for a second so that she could pull of his shirt. She smiled, it wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on, she had liked what she had seen, but now she liked what she felt even more.

She moaned softly as Lucas's head dipped from hers, trailing kisses against her jaw line, down her throat where he paused momentarily, catching her skin lightly between his teeth as he sucked. She would kill him for it afterwards but it was worth it.

He flipped her around suddenly, pushing her hard against the wall behind him, moving his groin against hers, breathing deeply as he could feel his arousal growing.

"You want me" Brooke laughed at his impatience, her hands running down his bare bare back, gripping his backside and pulling him even closer.

"Of Course, how could I not" Lucas struggled to get the words out, as he felt her hand slip in between them, playing with the zipper on his jeans, before reaching down to stoke him through the thick material. He gasped softly, wanting her to end the sweet torture.

With a smile she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers, causing him to gasp again at the sensation of her hand against his hot skin. She stroked him slowly at first, letting him adjust to the feeling before taking him into her hands. As her hands quickened his breathing deepened, his head dropping to her shoulder as he breathed deeply into her neck.

Brooke Davis was no stranger to what she was doing, and was no stranger to the reaction that she had caused. She stopped stroking for a moment to tease him, rubbing the head and causing him to quiver, to moan her name. Satisfied she picked up where she left off, quicking speeding up her strokes until he reached his climax, crying out loud as she sent him over the edge, leaving him shivering and wanting more.

**Authors Note:**

There you have it, the second chapter, which is a direct indication on where the story is headed for the near future. If it made you feel uncomfortable, chances are the chapters soon to come also will so this probably isn't the story for you. If you enjoyed it, hated it let me know. It's a lot more explicit than the other fan fics that I have written but it's intentionally that way. I'm sick of stories that dance around the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love: The Hard Way**

A Lucas and Brooke Fanfiction

"So you're not even going to give me a clue as to what's going on between you and Brooke huh" Haley complained as they walked towards their English class a few days later.

"There's nothing to tell" Luke shrugged, and that was true. Sure they'd made out like twice, but once it was all over, she was back to being Brooke Davis, beautiful, confident and the most sought after girl in school. She didn't get that kind of reputation from being a one man girl.

"Uh huh sure, that's why you've been looking at the two of them like you wanted to kill him, jealous much?" Haley rolled her eyes. Lucas nodded, that was also true. Brooke had walked by just moments ago with some jock on her arm and Lucas couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy.

"You like her don't you" Haley asked with a knowing smile as they reached their classroom door.

Lucas shrugged "I guess I should know better. But something makes me think there is a lot more to Brooke Davis than what she shows".

"Yeah one killer fine body" Skills pitched in having caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Dude, that's like, so completely not necessary" Lucas shook his head as he laughed, knowing Skills was right.

"Maybe not necessary, but you know I'm right, don't you go denying it".

* * *

"So what happened to Lucas" Peyton whispered as Brooke walked into the classroom and took her place beside her best friend. 

"Nothing as far as I know" Brooke shrugged, "What did he like miss a shot at practice or something".

"That's so totally not what I meant Brooke Davis and you know it".

"Look Peyt, I know Lucas is like so hot right now and all, but come on, this is me, I've made out with the guy like twice already, I don't want him to get the wrong idea or something"

"So if I told you that I saw Lucas making out with Rachel this morning you wouldn't care right"

"He did what?" Brooke practically screamed.

"Ms Davis, Ms Sawyer. Care to share something with the class?"

Brooke bit her lip and offered an apologetic smile "Not really"

"Well then can I suggest that Ms Sawyer and you go back to whispering so that the rest of the class can actually learn something without being interrupted".

* * *

It was after a particularly strenuous basketball practice that Brooke approached Lucas that afternoon. That comment Peyton had made about Rachel had been playing on her mind, although she wasn't quite sure why. Peyton had assured her after class that she had in fact been joking but for some reason it hadn't been quite enough to set Brookes mind to ease. 

"Hi Gorgeous" Brooke greeted him brightly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Brooke, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Luke asked, running a hand through his damp blond tipped hair.

"I was thinking we could, maybe hang out tonight" she suggested her hand coming to rest on his arm. If Lucas could feel the pressure of her hand he didn't show it.

"You mean hang out as in, let go grab something to eat and maybe a movie or let's go make out for a few hours".

Brooke laughed unashamedly, "I was hoping we could combine the two" she admitted letting her hand run down his arm as a smile broke out on his face.

"And what about him" Lucas nodded towards the guy he'd seen earlier with Brooke, who was now standing a few meters away glaring at him.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Oh him, just some guy I hooked up with last night, don't ask why, it was like a total mistake, his been like really clingy ever since" she explained. Lucas cringed slightly at her honesty. He found it strange that a girl could be making out with him one night and then happily make out with another guy the next, only to come back to him. He wasn't too happy with the idea, but he could see a slight vulnerability in Brookes eyes as she looked at him waiting for him to answer, that stopped him from saying no.

"Okay" Lucas nodded slowly, "I'll pick you up at 7".

"Make it 7.30, you want me to look my best don't you" Brooke winked as she walked away. Lucas had to admit that he was curious, who the hell was Brooke Davis and why did he care so much?

* * *

Lucas clamped one hand over Brookes mouth "Shhh" he hushed her, his hand muffling her whimpers as his other rubbed against her softly. He glanced around the cinema, it wasn't quite empty with a few couples scattered throughout the darkened room, and a rowdy group of teenage boys sitting towards the middle. Either way, there was no one behind him which he was thankful for as he increased the pace of his hand that was now rubbing quickly against Brookes core. As he allowed one finger to slowly slip inside her he smirked at the wet heat that he could feel. It was the first time that she had allowed the tables to turn so that he could pleasure her in the way that she had to him, on both of the previous occasion. 

Brooke was breathing more deeply now as he allowed another finger to slip inside her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a pace that was gradually gaining speed. He could feel her muffled cries against his hands, as her body began to move against his fingers, urging him deeper and faster. His compliance was rewarded instantly, and he let out a small laugh as Brooke bit his hand when she reached her peak, her body arching up again his hand, he could feel her clenching around him as she released.

He let her go then, leaning over to kiss her deeply before she pulled away breathlessly. She took a few moments to get her breath and as she did so she let her hand wander over his thigh, stroking the outside for a few moments before trailing her hand to the inside of his thigh. Lucas could feel his pulse speed up nine anticipation. Feeling Brooke, watching her reaction, had been more than enough to arouse him. But he could feel his arousal growing at an alarming pace as she stroked him through his jeans. He sighed contently as her hand moved to undo his belt, settling back in his seat to let her have her way.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone for their feedback. I know some of you are worried about the lack of plotline so far, so I just want to reassure you that I do have a definite plot in mind, and the events of the first to chapters will have a big impact on the story at a later date. They are apart of the story for a reason, not just because I enjoy writing sex scenes :P

As always all constructive feedback is greatly appreciated, and I shall do my best to make the updates a bit more frequently.

For those of you who were ever a fan of **Once & Again **or simply are looking to read something new, take a look at the once again series on my profile, I am currently up to art 2 of it, with over 70 chapters in total.

Edit// Chapters 1 to 3 edited for gramming and spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love: The Hard Way**

A Lucas and Brooke Fanfiction

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

To my reviewers so far, a heartfelt thank you for your amazing support. I am both surprised and extremely grateful for the praise that the story has received at such an early stage. Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue writing and to push my boundaries as a writer so thank you once again to:

Brookebynature, pOoLbEeRtAtToOs, photobooth romance, catcat51092, Em, Brucas, photobooth romance, brucas fanatic, brucas-brathan3623, Brucas03, BrucasForeva, justlikebrooke, strawberrigashes

Now just too quickly address a few points raised. I mentioned I think in chapter two someone called "Eli", that was a mistake on my behalf, Eli is actually one of the main characters in the Once and Again Fan Fic that I have been writing for the past 3 years (Yes, it's incredibly long). So if I accidentally slip up it's just because his a character I'm extremely familiar with.

As for the length of the chapters. I do agree that my chapters are usually fairly short. On Average they are usually around 1200 words. It's something I'll definitely work on, however it's a length which allows me to update fairly often so it's up to you on whether you want longer chapters less frequently, or shorter chapters more frequently. Let me know )

* * *

"So what's going on between you and Brooke?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas watched yet another ball swish through the hoops of the Rivercourt.

"Man, why does everyone keep asking that" Lucas shot back as he intercepted the ball.

"I dunno, maybe because your suddenly one of the most talked about guys at Tree Hill High, apart from me of course" Nathan tried to keep a straight face but broke out into a laugh. "Chill Luke, people are just curious that's all. I mean its been like 2 weeks and rumors are going around like wild fire, yet no one really knows anything solid"

"Honestly" Luke shrugged passing the ball back to Nate, "We've hooked up a few times, but other than that she doesn't seem interested"

"Yeah well that's Brooke Davis for you" Nathan tossed the ball through the hoop again. "Look just be careful Luke. I've gotten caught up in Brooke's games myself and I know it isn't always a fun position to be in" Nathan was referring to the brief time that he and Brooke had fooled around for in the previous year. Nathan had been dating Peyton at the time, or at least he was until Peyton caught them having sex in Nathan's car.

To say things got messy after that was an understatement. Nathan came out of the situation with a reputation that was reasonably unscathed, blaming Brooke for everything and with her reputation; well people didn't find it hard to believe. Truth is they were both as bad as each other and has been sneaking around for about two months behind Peyton's back. At first Peyton wanted nothing to do with either of them, but despite barely talking to Nathan since it happened, with them her and Brooke became friends again, although Peyton had remained wary every since.

"Yeah well that was slightly different" Lucas remarked before launching into a perfect three point throw.

"How so?" Nathan shrugged, "Okay obviously you don't have a girlfriend but the girl is bad news Luke."

"Your right Nate, I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm not having sex with Brooke. Look," Lucas shrugged holding the ball for a moment, "I know you're just looking out for me, and I appreciate it, but things are fine seriously".

"Okay" Nate nodded which a defeated expression, "But as for the no sex thing, I give you a week"

* * *

Lucas jogged down the deserted hallway towards his Calculus class. He'd overslept for some reason that morning and the warning bell had rang just as he'd hit the front steps to the school. He mentally slapped himself for not setting his alarm, but then again he didn't usually need it.

This thing with Brooke, or whatever he could call he, he didn't really know how to define it and 'thing' seemed the most accurate, had keep him up most of the night. Nathan's words of warning played on his mind but he shrugged them off. He figured he deserved to have some fun for once in his life.

Things had changed so damn quickly once he became a Raven, all of a sudden everyone knew him, and everyone knew every little thing that was going on in his life. Not that he wasn't flattered, who wouldn't be? He was on the top of invites lists throughout the school, or better yet, no longer even required an invitation; it was just assumed he would be there. He was still getting great marks, despite having less time to focus on school, he knew his teachers were cutting him some slack and although he felt slightly guilty he figured he may as well take advantage of it for awhile until things settled down.

And then there was the girls, the constant stream of far from legal girls throwing themselves at him, and honestly just embarrassing both him and themselves. He knew he was probably crazy to not be interested but the only girl on his mind was Brooke Davis. There was just something in the way that she held herself. She probably had the worst reputation of any girl at the school, yet she held herself with a poise that was almost unheard of for a girl of 17. She was gorgeous, and dressed to show of her stunningly perfect looks, yet she wasn't a slut.

Lucas knew she only just barely got by at school, which confused him, because the Brooke Davis he'd gotten to know seemed highly intelligent, but then again, she just didn't seem interested in school.

Luke stopped suddenly as an arm reached out and grabbed a hold of him from a classroom that he was passing. Brooke Davis stood in front of him, a smile lighting up her face.

"Morning Brooke" Luke nodded towards her then made a move to leave, he really was late to his class.

"In a rush are we?" She pouted, her eyes flashing with disappointment.

"Yeah sorta, I'm late for Calc" Luke shook his head, "Sorry, I have to get going, I'll see you later okay"

Brooke shrugged, "I forgot you were a nerd. Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?" she teased taking a step closer to him.

Lucas sighed, leaning over and pecking her quickly on the lips. What he would have given to follow her into that classroom, but he couldn't and he wouldn't.

"I was thinking something a little more like this" Brooke whispered in his ear as she pulled away. Catching his lips with hers she kissed him deeply, waiting merely moments before urging his mouth open letting her tongue slide across his. Luke kissed her back with equal force for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Gotta go" Lucas offered with an apologetic smile, then headed off towards his calculus classroom not allowing himself a backwards glance.

* * *

"So he blew you off" Peyton, who was sitting across from Brooke struggled to keep herself from laughing.

"No, he's just like overly obsessive about school" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, he totally blew you off Brooke, admit it" Peyton couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. Brooke was sitting across from her looking so confused, and the cause, she'd been blown off by a guy for what must have been the first time in her life.

"Okay okay, I admit it" Brooke glared at her, "But I don't get why, I mean… He's never stopped me before"

"Yeah but that's been kinda different. After a basketball game, in the movies, all places where hooking up is typical, if not expected. Think about it, he was on his way to class, the last thing he would have expected was for you grab him and involve him in an impromptu make out session in the hallway, or some classroom… that's the kind of thing a couple would do"

Brookes glare turned into a death stare "We are not a couple" she snapped.

"No, you're not, but maybe it's about time you defined this thing or whatever you want to call it, set out some ground rules, might be easier that way, or at best, save someone from getting hurt".


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Wow, 9 reviews for the last chapter, thank you to everyone for your support! It would be great to here from more of you. I've been away for a fair bit lately which explains the lack of recent updates. This is more of a filler chapter, I was going to hold off and add more to it, but I figured it could wait til the next chapter, which will be out soon I promise!

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Brucas03, pOoLbEeRtAtToOs, AcexReporter, McNaughty, justlikebrooke, wishinonastar, loezzzje, Brookebynature, awhero

* * *

Also check out my ONE TREE HILL VIDEOS on you tube. Username Casseh06

"Where you been at man? Ain't seen you around lately" Skills questioned Lucas as he walked into the cafeteria later on that day.

"Just been busy I guess" Luke shrugged "Things are kind of hectic right now with basketball and school"

"And Brooke Davis?" Skill cut in with a laugh.

"Yeah that too" Lucas smiled shaking his head. "I dunno man, things are just so hot and cold with her"

"Well that's Brooke Davis for you" Skills paused, "Speaking of which, I'll catch you later okay?" Skills excused himself as Lucas spotted the very subject of their conversation heading over towards them.

"Hey Luke" She greeted him softly.

"Brooke" Lucas smirked. Brooke Davis was standing in front of him appearing to be, nervous? Her slightly flushed cheeks, eyes which wouldn't quite meet his, lip which she chewed on slightly yet unknowingly.

"I was thinking we could maybe hang out tonight" she suggested quietly. "My parent's are away as usual on some business trip and my sisters off at some new boarding school, so we'd have the place to ourself" she suggested having regained the confidence that she was so well known for.

Lucas considered for a moment. "Tell you what; I'll come over tonight, but just to hang out okay? No hooking up, kissing, touching… just you and me, maybe a pizza and a movie?"

Brooke shrugged, it wasn't quite what she had had in mind, but she was sure she could change his. "Sounds great, I'll see you at 7?"

"See you at 7" Lucas nodded.

* * *

"So let me understand this?" Nathan laughed incredulously. "You're going over to Brooke's house, to hang out?"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded as he slammed his locked shut.

"Come on Luke, even your not ignorant enough to believe that when a girl invites you over because her parents are away, she has DVD's and a pizza in mind"

"I set down the ground rules, and if she doesn't follow them I'm out of there" he shot back determinedly. He liked Brooke and was determined to get to know her better, her mind, not her body.

"Since when is Brooke Davis known to follow rules?" Nathan Scott rolled his eyes as he shoved his jacket into his locker.

"There's always a time to change".

* * *

"So have you even considered trying it his way?" Peyton asked her best friend as they walked into Advanced Algebra.

Brooke shrugged and pulled the jacket she was wearing closer, it was unbelievably cold for the time of year. "You could say I considered it…for all of like 2 seconds" she answered causing her best friend to laugh.

"Brooke, come on I'm being serious, maybe it would be good for you to try things his way, take it slow, and get to know him better".

"I am getting to know him better" Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I meant his mind… not his body" Peyton shook her head as they walked into their classroom.

"Trust me, if you had seen his body, you'd be wanting to get to know it better as well".

"So from the sounds of things I have a rival" Lucas Scott commented from behind them as he stepped in between them draping an arm across the shoulder of each of the two girls.

Brook blushed, a feat that Peyton had thought to be impossible, "Uh Lucas… hi".

"That's all you have to say? I'm heart broken" he said dramatically, clutching his hands to his heart, "Brook Davis has found another man and all she can say to me is hi."

"Dramatic much Luke?" Peyton laughed as they took their seats at the back of the room.

"Come on, I'm a Scott brother… when isn't my life dramatic?" Luke shot back with a roll of his eyes. His statement was unquestionable, the Scott brothers were infamous, always had been, and probably always would be. With their feuding families, good looks and undeniable talent in regards to basketball, they were born to be the centre of attention… Lucas had just come into his a little bit later than Nathan. That wasn't to say that he didn't get attention, he simply just refused to acknowledge it, but that had all changed recently.

"True… but just so you know, Brooke thinks you're hotter than the other Scott brother" Peyton laughed and ducked as her best friend swiped at her.

* * *

"Peyton help! I totally have no idea of what to wear tonight" Brooke cried out in distress as her friend walked into her bedroom.

Peyton paused in the doorway, shaking her head at the disarray the room was in, Brooke Davis was not known for her cleaning skills, but the floor of her room and her entire bed were covered in what looked like Brookes complete wardrobe.

"It's not a date Brooke" Peyton laughed, "You look fine in what you're wearing" she answered honestly, Brooke was wearing a tight pair of dark blue jeans matched with a red halter neck top.

"I don't want to look just 'fine' Peyton, I want to look great, plus I wore this to school today".

"Shock Horror!" Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke Davis could never be seen in the same outfit for an entire day".

"You're absolutely no help P. Sawyer" Brooke pouted as she dropped down onto her bed. "I just want tonight to go well, you know?".

"Well then hurry and decide on something, stop stressing out so much, and just be the Brooke Davis that everyone knows and loves".

"Speaking of love, how are things going with Jake?" Brooke asked as she dragged herself off the bed and over to a pile of jeans.

Peyton shrugged, "Honestly I don't know. I mean things seem to be good on the surface, but with Jenny gone…" Peyton trailed off, she had grown to love Jenny as her own daughter so losing her to Nikki had been had on her as well.

"You'll get her back Peyton, I know you will"

Peyton bit her lip and turned away "Maybe… come on lets find you something to wear"

* * *

A few hours later Lucas Scott stood on the porch of Brooke's house, hesitant to knock on the door. He glanced down at his watch before running his hands through his hair. He was officially late. He had no idea of what had possessed him to try and change the way things were going with he and Brooke. She wasn't the type, he knew that. Brooke Davis hadn't had a serious relationship in his life. And yet here he was, standing on her front porch, about to attempt to spend a night with her, in her empty house, without letting things get physical.

He let out a short laugh and reached out to knock on the door. He knew exactly why he was trying. He was Lucas Scott, the exact opposite to his brother. He did well in school because he worked for it, unlike Nathan who had his good grades given to him, he got along with his mother because he respected her, unlike Nathan who had no respect for either of his parents, although for good reason. And if he liked a girl, he treated her right. His relationship, if you could call it that, with Brooke so far, had been reminiscent of the way Nathan treated the girls he was seeing and Luke couldn't let himself do that to anyone.

Brooke opened the door in a pair of tight grey skinny leg jeans and a low cut halter neck top, the sight of her side tracking him from his thoughts momentarily.

"Wow Brooke, you look great!" Lucas told her honestly.

Brooke bit her lip to stop herself from smiling "So are you going to come in?"

A few hours later Lucas and Brooke sat side by side on an oversized couch, a box of pizza between them and some random horror movie on the screen before them that had been paused some half an hour earlier. Lucas laughed at the disgusted look on Brookes face as he took a bite of his extra cheese extra anchovies pizza.

"Okay that's like totally disgusting" Brooke exclaimed.

"Tastes good" Lucas laughed as he took anther bite causing her to shudder. Shaking her head she reached down to pick up a slice of her pizza, plain margarita. "Oh ew" She shouted.

"What now?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"There's an anchovy on my half… See I told you we should have gotten our own" She accused.

"Yes and then you insisted there was no way you were going to sit there and watch me eat an entire pizza on my own".

"Yeah, because that wouldn't be disgusting at all would it?"

"Look, I'll pick it off for you okay?" Lucas reached over, "See all gone?".

"But… I still can't kiss you now" Brooke let slip out in frustration causing Lucas to burst out laughing.

"Who said I was planning on kissing you tonight?" He shot back causing her to glare at him. "Look Brooke, don't get upset okay. But I meant what I said this morning. I just want us to hang out tonight okay?"

He smiled at the fallen look on her face. "Come here" he motioned pulling her into his arms and reaching for the TV remote. "I didn't say you couldn't kiss me ever again, just for tonight okay".

Brooke nodded, "Good cause there's no way in hell I'd kiss you right now, anchovy breath" she laughed as his fingers dug into her side, tickling her, then buried herself further into his arms.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Okay based on reviews here is the revised version of Chapter 5. It has been extended slightly and hopefully addresses some of the issues that were brought up. I do want everyone to keep in mind however that I've said from the start that my chapters aren't going to be massive, that's not how I write, I will try and make them a bit longer for you, but if you're expecting several thousand words that isn't likely to happen. Keep up the feedback though, it's appreciated.


End file.
